SQ prompts
by its a story of love
Summary: A series of SQ prompts. From tumblr. Some may include Robin, Hook and other characters. They will not always be the bad guys. Past relationships may be mentioned but there will be nothing graphic (no kisses pda or anything like that). Updates if and when. If you want to request one then leave a pm or check out my tumblr @its-a-story-of-love or twitter (@all i ever knew)
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from Tumblr (feel free to follow me/send a prompt on there captain-saviours-heart): Can you write Emma and Regina flaunting their relationship (fake or real) in front of hook.**

 **I really hope I have done it justice and that you like it. Honestly I'm not sure about it. I found it hard to write because I ship SQ/CS and OQ. This fic, whilst a SQ fic does contain Robin and Hook in a more than friend's kind of way. There is no kissing or anything but it's in there. Oh and the jealous hook is towards the end.**

 **I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters/ouat not mine. The mistakes are though.**

 **Unbeta'd.**

/

Emma hated emotions. They screwed everything up. They made everything a billion times more complicated than they needed to be. Especially when people wanted to talk about them. She'd had enough of the faux calming voices in her childhood, trying to get her to open up. To release the suppressed hurt and anger. Why would she want to talk to the people that labelled her a problem? That offered pitying smiles, which would care for all of an hour then go back and play happy families. That's why Emma didn't do feelings- she didn't admit them to herself let alone other people.

So naturally when she was confronted by a badass mayor, who of course happened to be the person who adopted her child, with the same fire in her eyes. The same shattered look. Emma didn't think. Couldn't think about the flutter in her tummy. The desire. It was easier to wind each other up, to constantly one up each other. To hide behind the hate than admit any other feelings. It was easier to put everything into the one thing that they both loved- Henry. Of course they ended up hurting him, using him as a go between, A ten year old boy full of hope and wonder- nearly died because they couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other.

Emma was fuming- seeing him there on a hospital bed. Shallow breaths. On the edge of life. She wasn't angry at Regina though, not really. She was angry at herself. Once again her inability to deal with her feelings had resulted in something awful. She wanted to tear her heart out. She'd do anything to hear his beat again. To listen to a story about Operation Cobra.

She kissed him, tears rolling down her cheek, her heart shattering.

A kiss, a curse. Magic. All those precious stories she had to believe.

/

Miss Swan. All half-finished sentences and shuffling from foot to foot. Not to mention the biggest threat to the life Regina had so meticulously built. Unfortunately it awoke something in Regina that she didn't want to admit to feeling. Not that it mattered if Regina had her way then she would be gone by morning light.

No apparently things weren't going her way. Well they'd have to do this the old fashioned way. Good old fashioned one-up man ship.

That didn't work either. Credit where Credit's due. Emma Swan was not a quitter.

Her son was lying barely breathing because of her. She was going to kill the one thing she'd ever loved because she what couldn't handle the truth. Or perhaps it was because she knew that the truth would kill her.

When the curse broke- she couldn't find herself to be angry at the Saviour- for destroying her illusion because her son was safe.

/

The two women's relationship shifted after that. They still shared barbs. Hurled insults. Denied any feelings but there was something there. A mutual respect. A person who believed in them- even if they never said the words.

/

Emma tried not to think about Regina, she had to come to terms with the life she'd lead and the life she was destined to lead. A family that she'd never thought she'd have. A second chance with her son.

Perhaps that's why when Hook came along it felt natural- he had the bad boy attitude, he was flirtatious, he was confident in a way that Emma never quite was. He was, if Emma was being honest with herself like all the other guys that she had let into her bed for the past ten years. It was more than a fling- she did care for him, because he believed in her. He loved her with every ounce of his heart. As much as she didn't want him to get hurt. How much she knew his life had sucked. She never quite felt the same way. He was attractive. He was nice but he never ignited that spark. Made her feel more.

/

Oh Emma, how the hell did you end up with Captain Guyliner? Not that Regina was jealous. She just knew Emma could do better.

/

Robin made her vulnerable. In a way that she wasn't sure whether she liked. He sassed her. He made her fight. Fight for her family.

/

Emma and Henry were back. In Storybrooke. Everything Regina had pushed away overwhelmed her once again. She was with Robin- happy. Happiness was never that simple though was it.

/

It became an awkward dance after that. Gazes that lasted a little too long. A smile that was reserved for each other. A hand to hold.

/

No matter how much Regina was becoming to admit that she loved Emma that part of her always had, there was denying that she really could be an idiot. Trying to absorb all the darkness was not Miss Swan's brightest idea. Still the words haunted her. I saved you- now you save me.

She wasn't sure she could. Regina had never been a hero. This was just another cruel twist of fate where the love of her life would be taken before she'd been brave enough to admit it. God damn it she was going to save the saviour if it was the last thing she did.

/

Emma hated it. She hated how it consumed her. How it left her wanting more. She hated hurting the people she loved the most. She hated how the voices in heads kept taunting her. Screaming at her. Nagging her. Relentlessly. Every minute she was battling. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't do this. She had to. It couldn't end like this.

/

Here they were. Both had lost love. Both had hidden their heart away. Both had seen things no one seen. They had faced incredible hardships. They had faced the worst versions of themselves.

For so long they didn't need anyone else. They didn't want anyone else. They had been searching for something so close to them.

/

The first time they kissed it was natural- not borne out of curiosity, gratitude, longing. It just happened. Their lips brushed against each other, tender, and sweet passionate. Neither of them wanted to open their eyes.

/

Emma left Hook soon after that, unable to carry on living a lie. It wasn't fair on either of them.

He looked heartbroken, and Emma felt bad because she couldn't feel sorry for him. Only that it had lasted so long.

/

Regina couldn't believe the rumours- that Emma had left Hook. She couldn't open up to hope. Not again.

So when she got a knock on the door, she dared not dream.

It was her.

Emma complete with goofy grin, clad in that godawful red leather jacket and skin tight jeans that made her look delectable.

Regina tried to control her emotions "How would you like a glass of the best cider you've ever tasted Miss Swan"

Good God this woman was going to kill her "Got anything stronger"

Neither woman could resist each other and in all honesty they needed a drink. The cider made them forget their troubles, their insecurities. Their hands wandered, their breaths hitched. Moans escaped. They stopped just in time- both equally frustrated but knowing to take it further tonight would be a mistake.

/

Hook liked a kick puppy, something which shouldn't amuse her as it did.

She found Emma's hand and held it, offering a smile.

Emma was confused at the public display of affection, pleasantly surprised but confused that was until she saw Hook watching the other way.

"You're impossible, you know that"

Regina feigned ignorance "What?"

Emma gave her a look that was disturbing close to one she had perfected. "Oh stop it. I'm just having a little fun."

Emma laughed "You say I'm the child"

"You are."

"Not"

"Are"

This could go on for hours, not that that had happened before. So Emma decided to end it by kissing Regina on the lips.

Regina was surprised but she welcomed the warmth of Emma's lips upon hers.

/

They were in Granny's a feat in itself when Emma felt a shiver run down her leg. Regina was playing footsy.

Emma wondered where he was and sure enough he was at the counter. Looking slightly pissed off.

/

She expected the confrontation sooner. It had been about two weeks since things had ended.

"Her, really. You left me for her"

"Yes Hook really. "

"What does she have that I don't?"

"My heart" Emma replied

"Why did you save me then? Why didn't you let me die?"

"Seriously. I couldn't just let you burn in hell. I'm many things but I'm not a murderer. I wasn't just going to let you die"

"She is though, she's a murderer. "

"Oh and you're a saint. She did things she regrets. Is she perfect, hell no. God knows I'm not either. She's changed. You know that as much as I do. I know you are pissed. You think I lied to you. Betrayed you. Be pissed. I don't care. I took you as someone more than a possessive jealous ex. me and Regina are in love. If you want honesty, I think part of me has always loved her. I just didn't know it. I didn't want to. You said that you would win your heart not because of trickery but because I wanted it. You played fair. You gave me time. It's just that you can't win every game. "

She went to walk away "Emma"

"What"

"I hope she's worth it"

Emma wanted to scream. Who the hell did he think he was? How did she not see this obsession before? She felt the tears, tears of anger, sadness, regret rolling down her cheeks. It was only when she felt a warm arm round her shoulder, a soft touch wiping her tears away that she realised she'd ended up at Regina's office.

That bloody pirate. Good job she'd changed.

/

There was a ball later that week- some of the residents had decided to bring a bit of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke, and Emma was looking forward to it.

Regina was a vision. Her hair in gentle waves was lose, the pale red, almost pink dress was more of a night gown in style but it suited her. It made her look angelic and honestly Emma was stunned to see yet another side to Regina.

Emma wore a deep green satin dress, it clung to her curves. Her hair braided to one side. Regina grinned. Her girlfriend looked hot. In a I'm a princess but I'm not afraid to kill you kind of way. Regina's kind of girl.

Their eyes found each other across the crowded room and they finally felt safe.

Hook was there. God knows why he put himself through this torture.

A song, which Regina wasn't familiar with, came on the jukebox came on. Emma gently extended her arm. So she could be proper. Regina accepted and their bodies moved closer together, adopting the hold, gently twirling around. The somewhat familiar steps of the waltz.

Their bodies brushed against each other, their eyes never parted. They kissed each other on the lips. Slow and sensual.

They noticed him. He was watching them kiss her. Too bad he was the one dancing on his own.

They smirked. They'd dealt with a lot worse than a jealous pirate.

For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on.

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is as always appreciated.**

 **(For those reading on or AO3 I have left this open for any other SQ prompts. Updates are likely to be fairly irregular)**


	2. Chapter 2- You can let go now Daddy

**Prompt from tumblr:**  
 **"Everything's going to be okay. You're with me, now." - Anonymous. If you would like to request a prompt pm me or shoot me a message me on tumblr ( its-a-story-of-love) or twitter ( all-i-ever-knew).**

 ** _Regina loses her confidant and her best friend, her father. Emma comforts her, and Regina realises that there is always someone that loves you more than you know. The first bit focuses on Henry, and then Regina but I had to set the scene. It does have a SQ happy ending._**

 ** _Unbeta'd and do not own show or characters_**

One minute. 60 seconds. It's funny how much can change in such a short space of time. A minute can change everything. It can start or end something. For Henry Mills, his last minute was spent with those he loved most. His wife Cora was a somewhat difficult person to love, always an enigma, but despite her stubbornness and determination to succeed she loved with everything she had. She liked the finer things in life, and always strived for more but at heart she was someone who loved more than words can express. He saw her lips wobble, she knew what was coming, but was determined to be strong- knowing it would be needed. He just hoped she would let herself grieve too. Elena, his eldest, was vivacious and loud, always the life and soul of the party, she had kept him up more than once. Currently she was cackling at something on Twitter he presumed. Covfefe. When he asked her to explain, she simply replied, The President at his finest daddy. With a chuckle and laboured breath Henry replied oh god bless America. He knew Elena was terrified and the humour was a way of deflecting everything else. He turned next to his youngest and his favourite (although he would never tell the others that- Regina. Regina, though she would deny it, wore her heart on her sleeve, or rather through her eyes. You could see, almost feel everything she felt. She wasn't taking this well, her sobs were barely concealed and if he were honest he was scared for her. He knew his death would devastate her, he had been the person she had relied on for a long time; he just hoped she found someone she could trust outside their family. Someone who for just a couple of seconds could alleviate the inevitable grief.

He offered her a weak smile, which she returned. She stood up, straightening her shirt, a characteristic she had got from her mother, and made the way closer to his bed. Gently she lifted the covers of his bed.

She hated him seeing like this. Her father, who was the strongest and bravest man she had ever known. Her best friend. The person she trusted more than anyone, wasting away to nothing. She knew the time was coming and it broke her knowing he wouldn't be here much longer but she knew to prolong his suffering was not fair to anyone. She gently lifted the covers of his bed, leaning her head on her chest, careful not to knock any wires. He took his hand, squeezing it, for whose comfort she wasn't quite sure, and willed all her strength. She looked at the rest of her, their family, and her mom and Elena subtly nodded. She whispered "You can let go now daddy, your little girl is ready to do this on her own". She wasn't not at all but she knew she had to.

The frantic beeps of the machine subsided into a continuous screech. The line flat. Determined, strong, hopeful faces turning into sombre, melancholy frowns. The heavy silence of denial punctuated only by earth shattering sobs. A family mourning their loss, holding onto each other, finding strength in one another.

/

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since her father died. Regina still didn't know how she was feeling. She supposed the best way to explain it was that she felt empty. She went through the motions of each day, completing chores. Offering non-committal answers to her mother and sister. She knew they were struggling just as much as she but she wasn't ready to sort through everything now. She needed time. Time to accept that her father wasn't going to come through the door saying Hello sweetie, or dinner smells good dear. She needed to cry but couldn't People had offered condolences, wishes of sympathy, they couldn't imagine what it was like. No they fucking couldn't but here they were trying to anyway.

/

Emma had heard about Henry Mills's death from her parents. David had sat her down, MM placing a cup of cocoa down in front of her, Emma had known then it was bad news. She stared blankly at them, hugging David tighter than ever before, and then excusing herself. She needed time

She couldn't believe it. She had always liked the man; he had welcomed her into the town when she had first arrived- that lost and scared orphan. He was the first person Emma had met that she didn't doubt their intentions- he was just a genuine kind soul, and now he was gone. Death is a bastard.

She had met Regina that day; the prim and proper girl had politely smiled and shook her friend. Emma had, rather embarrassingly gone to high five. It was awkward but at eight years old they just laughed it off, and Regina had asked if Emma could come and see her horse. A friendship had been born then. It was full of up and downs, and there had been a rocky couple of years at the start of high school where they insisted they hated each other. It fooled no one and everyone sighed when the two ladies sorted their shit out and become closer at the start of last year. Emma knew she loved Regina, knew it was more than a high school crush, and had done for a while. Had asked Henry if she could take Regina to prom at the end of this year. She was hit with a sudden wave of sadness when she realised Henry wouldn't be teasing them, making them flushed red before they made their excuses to leave. None of that mattered. Not today.

She debated whether she should be here. Wondering if it was some invasion of privacy. They had just lost a family member, she should just go, leave them to their grief. She could offer her condolences at the funeral. At the same time she knew she needed to be here, to see if Regina was alright. To be here for her friend.

/

Cora wasn't expecting visitors, she supposed it was someone else offering condolences. She was right, she didn't expect it to be Emma Swan. She had disapproved of the girl at first, thought her a trouble maker and whilst Emma could certainly act before she thought sometimes, she was a loyal and brave person, who wouldn't take any crap. Three qualities which Cora admired.

"Emma, hi"

"Mrs Mills…Cora. I know the words are empty but I am sorry for your loss. Your husband was a brilliant man"

"Thank you, that he was. Was there anything else dear?" once upon a time the question would have been intimidating, now Emma knew it was just Cora.

"Is Regina around?" Oh well she was really screwing this up wasn't she. Where else would she be.

"She's in her room dear" Cora replied, a ghost of a smile on her face. Maybe Emma would get through to Regina.

/

Emma smiled and muttered thanks before making her way upstairs.

Knocking on Regina's door, she entered after she heard a muffled come in.

/

Regina heard the knock an wondered who it could be, assuming her mother or sister would just come in. Her assumptions were proved correct when she saw Emma enter. She silently cursed. Knowing that she couldn't hide her feelings, not feelings from Emma. That woman was a human lie detector.

"Emma" it was barely a whisper but in the silence of the room it seemed too loud.

"Regina" Emma replied making her way to sit next to her.

"It means nothing, its fake and utter bullshit but I am sorry. I am so sorry Regina. Your father was, is a fabulous man. He had the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met. In a world full of crooks and thieves they chose the man who exuded love. It sucks."

Regina almost laughed. Emma was never the most eloquent person but she was the only person outside of family who sounded genuine. She knew, it was in part because Emma regarded Henry as a father figure in a way – despite having a brilliant family in the Nolan's. Her father had been the first person to show Emma love. The other part was simply Emma. Emma didn't sugar coat, she didn't rehearse. She just did and in moments like this it worked.

She was meant to thank her, instead she cried. The ugly sobs that make your whole body shake.

"I can't do it Emma. I can't bury him. It's too final. I can't admit he is gone. He can't be gone. I need him. He's my fucking father. He's supposed to be interrogate my future love interests. He's supposed to be there cheering me at my graduation- me blushing and secretly proud. He was supposed to be walking down the aisle, both of us trying (and failing not to cry). Instead he's just gone. Forever.

I love him, but I hate him. He left me. Alone.

I know I have my family but it's not complete. I eat dinner each night staring at his empty place. My mom and sister talk about him, how he would have liked this. Do I remember the time I rode my bike without stabilisers for the first time. It helps them; I know that, they have to cling onto the happiness because the alternative is shit. I can't though. The happiness is too painful. I need time. I just don't know if there is ever going to be enough.

I am broken Emma. Broken beyond repair"

Emma was hugging Regina tightly now, Refusing to let her friend go. She knew that she needed someone to hold.

"Regina Marie Mills you listen to me. You are allowed to be angry. To be sad to hate the whole fucking world. Never feel bad for feeling anything, but keeping it all bottled up doesn't help. Just let it out. Punch your pillow. Go for a run. Ring me- you know I will always be there for you, and will listen to you read the phone book if it makes you feel better. You loved your dad with everything you had, it's going to hurt, but the pain will not stab you all the time, it will dull to an ache, before one day you will be able to tell those stories of riding your bike, your first riding lesson. The most important thing though is that your dad is still in the one place that matters- your heart. When you need strength look in your heart. It is capable of a strength I don't think you realise. One last thing. You are not broken. You just can't do this on your own, and that's fine. Everything is going to be okay. Not today. Maybe not tomorrow or next week but it will be okay. You're with me now"

Regina's jaw dropped. Perhaps earlier statement was a lie- Emma was capable of delivering a hell of a speech. Regina never realised how much Emma knew about her. How she always knew what to say or do. How she could deliver a hope speech without it sounding patronising. There were no words she could say, thank you wasn't enough, so instead she rested her head on Emma's shoulder and smiled.

She was still more than a little scared, but she could do this. She could face tomorrow. Daddy's little girl was ready to let go; because she realised she was never truly alone.

 **Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you thought. Remember you can send me a prompt too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma is really sick. Regina comforts her.**

 **For beautifullife0:I changed it slightly- Emma is ill but not throwing up! Thank you for the prompt(s) I may get around to another one tomorrow. If anyone else has a prompt then you can send me them via PM on here, DM over on twitter ( all_i_ever_knew) or shoot me an ask on tumblr ( its-a-story-of-love).**

 **This takes place after S1, the curse has broken but the wraith doesn't come to Storybrooke etc., Regina and Emma are co-parenting with feelings on both sides, haven't labelled whatever it is they are…yet…**

 **Unbeta'd and I do not own characters mentioned.**

SQSQ

Emma wakes with a pounding headache, the persistent and nagging pain already causing her to wish that sleep would return, knowing it wouldn't. The next thing she notices is that she's sweating like a pig, her pyjamas practically glued to her. The covers on her bed had long been discarded, she was often a restless sleeper- a product of years in the foster care system when you were never quite sure if you were safe, but last night had apparently been a particularly bad night. Even Emma, the Queen of Denial (Regina could challenge her but she's already got a monarchical title- two is just greedy), can't pretend she isn't ill. Or that she is in desperate need of a shower.

She peeled herself out of her clothes and let the water run to the perfect temperature; she hated stepping into a cold shower, especially when she was feeling like shit. The shower offered some comfort; it offered almost familiar warmth and made her feel a little cleaner. Her head was still heavy and her muscles ached. Today was going to be a mope on the sofa, flick through the channels, trying and failing to find anything to watch, kinda day.

She grabs a glass of water and throws back a couple of paracetamol, it won't make her fever go away but she hopes it will dull her aching head.

Most people have a teddy they used to cuddle when they were ill or upset, a toy that had perhaps seen better days but was still special, still managed to cheer you up. For Emma it was her blanket, it was the one thing she had left from her parents. It was made with such care, such craftsmanship, that had Emma not been left on the side of a road she might have felt special. Over the years it had become an almost protection blanket. At the toughest moments in her life- when the foster parent had shouted and screamed, at how she was a waste of space or an ungrateful brat, when the bullying had got too much- the words and jabs cutting just that little deeper, Emma hugged on the blanket and just let herself feel.

Things were different now, she had found her parents and although she still struggled with the idea of them sending her to an entirely different realm on her own, she understood that deep down they believed they were doing the right thing. She had found her son, or rather he had found her, and despite various disagreements and tensions between herself and Regina, their bond was stronger than ever and she thanked whatever deity or fairy godmother out there that was responsible for giving her a second chance at being a mother. Regina, their relationship had certainly been complicated, and while Emma would dare to say that they never hated each other (observers may disagree), there were differences of opinion for sure. Emma had, wrongly, questioned Regina's love for Henry, and to this day that remained one of her biggest regrets- the concern was evident on the mayor's face, but she needed to know Henry was alright. The kid had run away to Boston and was talking about curses and fairy-tale characters, it wasn't exactly normal. Emma always chuckled thinking back to that- there's irony everywhere. So yes, their relationship consisted of petty fights and a fierce determination to be the better period, it was only when their son was hurt, when he nearly died and their whole worlds stopped that they realised the feud was pointless and the only person they were endangering was their son. Things changed after that, not least because the curse was broken. Emma expected Regina to become more defensive, and to an extent she did, there was still a wall, a mask she hid behind, but there was also mellowness, resignation almost, to whatever fate the town decided. Emma knew then that whatever happened in the past, whoever she was, it was just that in the past, because the person that stood in front of her was someone who was willing to give up everything to make things better. She saw not a Queen, or a mayor, or even Regina, but a mother who just wanted to be able to continue her life with her son. After various council meetings where the town had made it abundantly clear what they thought of the Queen, Regina had announced she was resigning as Mayor, apologising sincerely for her past and a desire to move on, to one day make things better, and that Snow would take up the position. The change in Mayor had still left people talking and Emma couldn't help but be frustrated, Regina couldn't win. It didn't last more than a week, Snow for all her qualities, could not run a town she was far too impulsive and lacked the necessary drive to make the difficult decisions. It was during this time when Emma had expressed such a thought one day after dropping off Henry. It was awkward and came out as a jumbled mess, but the genuine smile and "Thank you Miss Swan…Emma" had made up for any embarrassment. Conversations from then on became less stilted, less formal, a friendship even. Emma convinced herself a friendship was enough, though she desperately wanted more. She wasn't going to mess up everything by pushing Regina too far.

Later she would blame the sentimentality on the fever, or possibly the medication. For now she smiled, despite looking and feeling like a zombie, and let herself sleep.

SQSQ

Regina hadn't heard from Emma all day and tried not to think of anything from it. Not that there was anything from her. It was just strange, even when they had been at each other's throats they had always seen each other. Even if it was just to offer a sarcastic comment, or the next challenge. As much as Regina could (and would) try to deny it, she had got used to Miss Swan, Emma's presence in her life. She would even dare to say that she liked it. Emma, despite their history, was one of the few people that believed the best of her, saw what she was trying to achieve, rather than judge her on her past. There had been moments when she thought that maybe whatever it was between them was more than a friendship. Those were quickly dismissed. Someone like Emma Swan would never love someone like her.

So yes she was a bit surprised and anxious that she hadn't heard anything from Emma, not even so much as a text that was barely English. She would reprimand her telling Emma something along the lines of I don't pay you to text, Sherriff.

Emma would reply with something along the lines of No u pay me to do these god awful reports, madam mayor ;) What u doin?

They were due last week. I am trying to work out how to tell your mother that an animal choir is a terrible idea. Any ideas?

Lol was Emma's helpful reply

Today though nothing. It was when she got a phone call from Henry saying that Emma hadn't picked him up that she began to really worry. Despite doubting Emma before, she now knew that Emma loved Henry fiercely and would be right alongside her threatening anyone that wanted to hurt him. Most of the time they would spend time as a trio, with Emma trying to help Henry with his homework before playing video games while Regina cooked dinner, there were occasions like this when Regina would be at work a little longer and Emma would pick Henry up, she wouldn't forget. Which begged the question what had happened? Regina could feel her heart rate quicken and willed herself to breathe. In and Out. It was Henry's "I'll meet you at Ma's then? "That drew her from a panic, with confirmation of the plan she grabbed her keys.

SQSQ

Henry was just walking down the road to Emma's apartment, she had moved out of the loft, she had needed time and space to process everything, as Regina pulled up. She had a brave face on but Henry knew she was scared, he was too, and Ma was never one to not turn up to something…be fashionably late, but not forget.

The apartment was quiet apart from the humming and muffled chatter of what they both assumed to be the TV. Upon entering the living room, mother and son, saw Emma snuggled up on the sofa. The position hardly looked comfortable but then that woman could sleep anywhere. Regina asked Henry to get Emma another glass of water and made her way towards her; if she knew the blonde at all she would doubt that Emma had done much more than the basics to reduce the fever. Her fingers brushed the slightly matted curls out of her face. Emma was burning up. Regina wished Emma had contacted someone to help her. She gently lifted Emma's head, moving a cushion to prop her up. Leaving her to rest, it wouldn't do any harm. Well apart from screwing up her sleeping pattern, but it was already too late for that. She was just about to leave the blonde, to scour the shelves from so nutritious food when she heard a mumbling.

Emma's eyes were half opened and she heard a croaky "Hey" the ghosts of a smile on her face.

"Hello dear"

SQSQ

Emma didn't know how long she had been asleep, just that she needed it. She still felt terrible but she didn't feel quite as tired. Someone was here; perhaps if she was less delirious or more awake she might be more concerned, but as it was she just opened her eyes seeing Regina. Crap she was supposed to pick up Henry. Regina didn't look annoyed though, just concerned. It was strange seeing someone care. No one had done that when she was sick before. "Hey" she whispered. It wasn't supposed to be a whisper, but apparently her voice was another of the parts of her body that didn't want to work properly.

"Hello dear" Regina replied. Good god that woman made even the most mundane phrases sound sensual. Head out of gutter Emma.

"I'm sorry about not picking Henry up and if I worried you. I thought I could sleep off the fever a bit, and well it lasted a bit longer than I intended."

Regina tried not to frown, her lingering anxiety kicking in, did Emma seriously think that she would be annoyed she forgot to pick Henry up because she was ill. Did Emma think that she was that fragile, for want of a better word, Schooling her face she said "No need to apologise dear, he's old enough to get the bus, did it for years. We were worried, because we both knew it was unlike you to not pick up Henry, but again you have nothing to apologise for, we're just happy that it wasn't worth than a fever. Speaking of the fever, I was just about to see if you had any soup. "

Emma still felt guilty, always had; when she was younger being ill had always been an inconvenience. It meant medicine had to be bought, doctors had to be attended. She couldn't be shipped off to school. For that reason she said "Regina you really don't have to do that, I will make myself some later. If you could just take Henry back that would help me a lot. I don't want him to get this. "

At that Regina couldn't hide her sadness. She knew she was being ridiculous, that she was probably overthinking it but so many people had brushed her off, refused to let her help that she began to think she was incapable and Emma saying it was just too much. "If you don't want me around Emma, just say. I was trying to be helpful, make you feel better." She let the tears fall, why did she just cry when she was angry.

Oh well done Emma, she thought to herself, you fucked it up again. Now Regina thought she was useless. She had to fix this.

"Regina"

No answer. Regina stood stock still.

"Regina please listens to me. I didn't mean I wanted you to go, not like that anyway. I meant you didn't have to feel obligated to stay if you have other stuff to do. I am sweaty; probably stink, look like shit and am ill. I don't want you or Henry to get ill, which is reduced if you aren't in the same house as me. I appreciate you coming around to see if I am alright, it's the first time anyone has ever done that for me" Emma's voice turned softer, almost shy at that before regaining her confidence "It means a lot but I am a big girl I can look after myself, however if you want to stay, if you are sure, I think there is some soup in the cupboard above the sink, and there should be some bread bin and I am never one to turn down waitress service"

Now Regina felt slightly stupid, she was the one who supposed to be comforting Emma, not the other way around.

"Stop that, never feel sorry for being concerned or being scared. I've been there, more times than I care to imagine. Your thoughts race away and you can't keep up. It's awful but takes a deep breath. Okay"

Regina smiled, Emma knew her so well, and what from some people may sound condescending from Emma sounded comforting. She hugged Emma, before pulling away turning up her nose, she did smell a bit, and making her way to the kitchen.

Locating the soup she put it in a pan to boil, she refused to use the microwave. It definitely didn't taste the same. Snob Emma laughed. Regina had the last laugh when she opened the bread bin to discover the bread, if it could even be called that, was less bread and more a ball of grey blue fluff. Good god how Emma survived this long was a miracle.

She returned to the living room with three bowls of soup, and some just edible crackers and let Emma rest her head on her chest as Henry put The Lion King DVD on.

She stroked small circles on Emma's back, to comfort her, and not as Henry and Emma had suggested to try and stop herself from crying at Mufasa's death (in her defence Disney movies were supposed to be happy).

Her and Emma would both deny singing along to Can You Feel the Love tonight. Unknown to them Henry had recorded it; he thought it would come in useful in his next Operation.

/

 ** _A/N this went in a different way to I was expecting and I am still not sure about it. I think it seems a bit OOC but I hope you enjoyed it all nonetheless. Comments are always welcome. Cx_**


End file.
